The present invention relates to a reduction gear for varying loads and more particularly to a reduction gear having shafts which include an angle between them. At least one of said shafts is under the action of a spring force and is supported in an axially displaceable manner. Also included are means drivingly connecting the two shafts, with at least one of these means being elastically deformable, and transmission means mounted on the axially displaceable shaft operatively connecting the shaft with a drive which is under a varying load.
Reduction gears of this type are known as so-called friction gear drives, and in these the motion and the force are transmitted by the friction of drivingly connected means, such as that of an elastically deformable rotating or friction body, on a flat disk. Such friction gear drives differ from spur gears by their simple construction and by operating with a low noise level. In general, the disadvantages of the former are reduced efficiency and high contact pressures required between the driving parts connected by friction, in order to prevent slipping. For this reason, when designing friction gear drives of this type, the force to be transmitted is usually increased by the factor of the so-called slippage margin, which in turn raises the contact pressure and requires high axle pressures with corresponding bearings.